1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to cantilevered supports, particularly to such supports which can be readily attached to or removed from an extant horizontal structure.
2. Prior Art
Although various devices exist to support a cantilevered load as an extension to a shelf, table, or other extant structure, most such devices generally include some type of mechanical fastener or clamping mechanism and others appear to be limited in functionality. Devices with permanent or semi-permanent connection to the extant structure by means of screws, rivets, or mechanical tightening devices are exemplified by Weight U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,832. Devices which incorporate some type of clamping device: are exemplified by Howard U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,607 and Prioux FR 1,242,268. O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,652 exemplifies cantilever devices designed for specific receptors. Cantilevered extensions from a vertical surface with a top edge or vertical stop are exemplified by Harms U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,381 and Shumaker U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,140. Book holders for permanent under shelf mounting are disclosed by Krauss U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,948 and Nickerson U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,385B1. Pendulum type hangers are exemplified by Pearse U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,490. Table mounted baby seats are disclosed by Ducey U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,667, Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,760, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,535, Marion U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,928, Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,120, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,226, and Harley CA 957,265, most including some type of clamp. Hensel U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,534 B1 discloses a recipe card holder for a residential kitchen which appears to be held in place by a closed cabinet door. Harms U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,381 provides a cookbook support restrained by a vertical cabinet member.
The most relevant prior art includes devices having a cantilevered platform supported by a frame designed to fit over the edge of an extant structure and to distribute the resultant forces at a location near the edge of the top extant surface and at a location on the bottom of the extant shelf farther removed from the edge. For instance, 1904 U.S. Pat. No. 752,234 by Lawson, teaches a “Reference Book Shelf Desk” of such a design. While this device may appear to have certain similarities to the present invention it distinctly differs in critical respects. Lawson provides a rigid frame with notch-like openings which are relatively narrow in vertical dimension, therefore his device is limited in that it can not be compactly folded when not in use, nor can it be fitted over a variety of differing edge conditions or shelf thicknesses. In addition, Lawson's device, if mounted on a cabinet with doors, would prevent such doors from closing because the platform and structure extends above the top surface level of the extant shelf. Dotson U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,485, Scott U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,406, Barton U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,777, Tice U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,006, Montagner U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,302, Ducey U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,667, Pavoni U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,747, Scheh U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,318, Gaba U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,646B1, and Borgh WO 99/27816 each teach related devices having a rigid frame with similar limitations. Omessi U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,977 teaches a cantilevered tray device having a multi-part hanging bracket in order to afford limited adjustability relative to shelf thickness but which does not appear to fold or store compactly. Skewis U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,432 teaches a cantilevered tray with a complex multi-directionally folding frame having hanging portions which appear to be connected to the frame via a vertical hinge-like mechanism. However, Skewis's device appears to be relatively cumbersome to unfold and the hanging portions are of a shape which would appear to interfere with a cabinet door if the device were mounted in such a condition. Furthermore, Skewis's device also appears to be designed for a predetermined shelf thickness and to not be adaptable to variable thickness conditions or angular configuration, in that the hanging portions are effectively rigidly connected to the frame when the device is unfolded.
Thus it can be seen that, despite a considerable amount of prior art in the field, none addresses the objects of the present invention as presented below. The need for a simple, easy to use cantilever support device which can fold compactly when not in use, accommodate diverse shelf thicknesses and edge conditions, allow for closure of an overlapping door, provide support at an extended distance before and/or below an extant structure, and provide the other advantages of the present invention as can be seen throughout this document is apparent.